Double Detention
by atakino-zane
Summary: Harry makes another mistake in Potions class, and to his surprise his detention is with malfoy! Oneshot gift fic, shounen-ai. I hopes you like it melissa lol


Statemtent of the Obvious: I don't own Harry Potter. Otherwise, it would be more fun.

Note: Ignoring major plot events by request.

Dedicated to and requested by one of my best friends as a several month belated birthday gift. :P Cheeky Draco time!

------------------------------

Harry scowled at Draco as he threw his ingredients haphazardly into the cauldron. He hated sixth year potions, but he damn well had to take it.

"What's wrong, Potter?" Malfoy shot at him; "Can't understand the instructions?"

"You know that I can, Malfoy," he growled back. However, when he looked down, his potion had turned a sickly green colour. He rolled his eyes. _Great. Just what I need._

"Potter!" Harry sat up straight in surprise as Snape barked at him. "What _is_ that?!"

"Why, it's the equivelant of Malfoy's brain power, Professor" Harry replied rudely, knowing he was going to be docked major marks anyway.

"Hmph. 50 points from Griffindor. and a detention tonigh- No, after class. After all, isn't this the last class of the day before the weekend?" Snape smiled smugly and walked away.

As he passed Malfoy, he stopped.

"Draco, this potion is excellent. Perhaps too excellent. I want to see you after class, too."

Malfoy looked shocked, but he wasn't as shocked as Harry.

_Detention with Malfoy! This is going to be even worse torture!_

The class had ended and Harry watched with remorse as all of the other students put away their things and shuffled to the doorway. Well, all of them but Malfoy. Malfoy sat glaring at Harry, books neatly piled with his bag set on top.

"What d'you think _you're_ looking at?" Asked Harry.

"Absolutely nothing."

Harry glared back. There was almost visible tension between the two before Snape walked up to them.

"Follow me," he said. Not waiting for them to register, he began to walk out of the room. Snape stopped at the doorway and looked back. "Hurry, or it'll be an all weekend detention. For both of you."

Harry shot a rude look at Snape's back and followed, Malfoy in behind.

The room was dark, gloomy and rather small. There were a few chairs in one corner and a cabinet in the other; both looked as if they would turn to dust at the slightest touch. There was also a locked chest. The walls had chains hung on them, as if the room had (which was probable) been used for sinister deeds in the past.

Harry and Malfoy were shoved roughly inside after having their wands confiscated. The door clicked shut. It was a sound that seemed to echo through the room with despair.

Harry glared at Malfoy. "Too perfect, huh?"

Malfoy smiled proudly. "Well, some people are so lacking in perfection that others have to make up, you know."

He walked over to the chest and sat down on it. Motes of dust shot up into the air, but the chest held.

"So what are we going to do now? I know Proffesor Snape doesn't like you, so we'll both probably be here for a while."

Harry shrugged. Personally, he'd rather be anywhere else than with Malfoy. "We could explore the room, I guess..."

Malfoy arched a blonde eyebrow. "Now you're thinking, Potter. What about this chest?" He slid off and looked at it.

The chest looked old, definately something you would see at one of those muggle antique shows. It wasn't locked in any way either of the boys could see, but it would not open.

"Maybe the hinges are rusted?" Suggested Harry. He gave it a kick, but the only thing that moved were bits of dust in the air.

Malfoy pulled a face and swatted the dust away. "I hate dust..." There was an awkward pause, and Harry felt that there was something that the other boy wanted to say but didn't. A few moments went by, and then Harry got another idea. Kneeling down, he rapped his knuckles on the top of the chest. The sound came back muffled.

"Well, there's definately something inside." He tugged the chest away from the wall and looked at the hinges at the back. _Hmm..._ thought Harry. _They don't look rusted._

"Are you sure there's something inside?" Asked Malfoy. "It doesn't look heavy."

"It's not," Harry answered. "There could be light stuff inside."

"Like old clothes or papers, maybe?"

"Yeah. Or maybe just one thing, and it's bubble wrapped..."

"Bubble wrap?"

"It's a muggle thing for-" Harry cut off at the look of confusion Malfoy gave him. "It's plastic with air bubbles in it and it protects breakable things."

"Oh," said Malfoy, taking a closer look at the chest. "I doubt they'd lock us in a room with something breakable in it. It's probably nothing."

Harry looked back and forth between the chest and malfoy. "Yeah, you're probably right..."

He took a step over the chest and his foot caught on his robe. Harry fell over top of the chest and onto Malfoy, both falling down. The chest toppled away.

There was a pause before either realized what had happened. Harry was on top of Malfoy, pinning the Slytherin down.

Malfoy arched an eyebrow. "Well, I don't know what just happened exactly, but I can't say that I'm opposed."

Harry was half way to pushing himself up when he heard this, hands planted on the ground on either side of Malfoy's head. Shock and a bit of confusion washed over him, and Malfoy made use of the hesitation.

"I guess I'll just make the most of it."

He wrapped his arms around the Gryfindor and brought his head up, planting a kiss on Harry. Harry's green eyes shot upen in shock, but even though his inital reaction was to pull away from surprise, Draco's arms were around him.

Harry pulled his lips away. "What in the bloody hell are you doing?" _Doesn't he hate me?_

"Making the most of a situation," explained Malfoy. He fakely pouted. "Why? Don't you like it?"

"I- A- U- Er-" Harry shut his mouth. He didn't want to tell Malfoy that he had in fact, liked it a little. _I thought he hated me. Was that his way of... flirting?_ Draco released Harry and the specticled boy rose quickly. _One thing's for sure, I didn't see that coming..._ He dusted his robes off and avoided looking at the other boy. _Think about anything... Anything but Draco... ANYTHING!_

Wasn't that the chest, strewn across the floor, cracked _open_?

"The chest's open," he said, walking over to it and changing the subject, as well as succesfully (at least, he liked to think so) hiding his blush by turning his head.

"Well, what's inside?"

Harry bent over to reach inside but the slytherin beat him to it, snatching the contents out of the chest. It was a large, large fabric bag. Draco looked into it and grinned.

"Interesting," he said.

"What is it?"

"Hmmm..." said Draco, casually holding the bag and attempting a mock of thought. "Not telling."

"...Malfoy..." Harry sighed with displeasure and annoyed curiosity. "Tell me."

"Maybe... for a price."

Harry crossed his arms. "Like what?"

Draco grinned. "Another kiss."

Harry gaped. "What?!" His face lit up red again, and he looked away. "Hmph... I don't want to know, anyway."

And that, of course, was a lie.

"Besides, I don't want to kiss you again."

An even bigger lie.

Harry peeked over and saw Draco pouting. "I guess... I'll just have to enjoy the contents of this bag on my own, then. Too bad... You would have found it interesting, Harry."

Perhaps it was the lure of the item in the bag. Perhaps it was the use of his first name.

Harry turned around, blushing furiously, but with determination in his eyes.

"Fine!" He marched over to Draco and pecked him lightly on the lips. "There!"

Draco frowned. "Oh come on... That's not a kiss... I _know_ you can kiss better than that."

His face went even redder. If that were possible, at least. Not quite suyre how to describe why he did what he did, Harry pulled Draco close and kissed him, putting quite a bit of effort into it this time. It wasn't savage, however, as his words had been, but gentle and tender.

They parted and this time it was Draco's turn to blush.

"I.. That was..." He handed Harry the bag. "Here."

Herry snatched it. It was quite light, and weighed almost nothing.

Which was what it contained.

"You tricked me!" he shot at Draco. "You said I'd find it interesting."

"Well," said Draco. "Didn't you?"

Harry had to agree that, in fact, he did find it quite interesting.

-----------------------------------------------

There, Melissa! I finally finished it! XD Happy?


End file.
